


Aftermath

by amster21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amster21/pseuds/amster21
Summary: The Daxamites have retreated. But there is one casualty of this battle, of Lena's genius, and that is Kara. (This is a story where nothing happens)





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Been re-watching the show in anticipation for s3, and thought of what would happen immediately after the season finale. I have more to this where more doesn't happen, but it's currently crap (more than this). I'll try to shape it into something shareable if people enjoy this.

Lena had recognized Mon-El the second she saw him, and her heart had dropped. To be honest she hadn’t cared that she was captured. She was a Luthor, the world would be a better place without her. If she was the only casualty in this great battle, so be it. She deserved it anyways. 

But Mon-El’s presence meant that his girlfriend Kara would suffer. Pure, sweet, beautiful Kara. And when Supergirl had defeated Queen Rhea, and the Daxamites had retreated, Lena’s heart broke. Not for herself, but for her friend. She knew very well the pain of having a loved one ripped from her. Lena had lost her mother long ago, and most recently her close friend, Jack. Those wounds still dug deep into her, haunting her every day. Lena wanted to spare this agony from Kara somehow. But it was too late and the genius CEO was still just a mere mortal, powerless to save him. In the end, Kara had lost someone dear to her. 

With brisk steps the brunette had crossed town, guilt plaguing her every step. This was all her fault. She had created the transporter that had brought the Daxamite army to Earth. She had reconfigured Lex’s weapon to poison the atmosphere. She alone bore the responsibility of Kara’s pain. And if that meant that their friendship was over, she would accept the punishment, her penance. 

Gathering one last thread of bravery, the last remaining Luthor knocked on the reporter’s door. Her breathing stopped as she awaited the door to open, her mind questioning whether this was a good idea. Could she look into Kara’s deep blue eyes after what had happened? Would the sincerest of apologies ever be enough? Maybe she should just disappear off the face of the Earth. Kara’s life would be infinitely better without a Luthor. 

Just as she deflated to leave, the door opened to reveal a somber Detective Sawyer. Lena’s mind drew a blank at the unexpected presence. But when her eyes fell upon a crying Kara in the living room, she rushed past Maggie to go to her friend’s side. Kara was tucked into her sister’s arms quietly snivelling on the couch. No, not Kara. Supergirl. Lena’s steps faltered. It was one thing to speculate the bright reporter was the fearless hero, but it was quite another to see it for herself. Yet here, in Agent Danvers’ arms rested her friend and National City’s hero. A shattered woman that could stop bullets. The juxtaposition of the unbreakable yet broken hero perplexed Lena. A sob brought her back and she continued her prompt journey to her friend’s side, resolute that she would at least be there for her friend. 

As soon as she knelt down next to the couch, Kara rolled over into her lap, seeking her comfort. Lena, speechless and overwhelmed with sorrow, wrapped her arms around the broken woman. The brunette held her hero tightly, whispering apologies and words of comfort as they rocked together gently. The now freed agent looked upon the couple with warmth, knowing that her sister was in caring arms. The smile she gave the entrepreneur spoke of gratitude and understanding. Lena no longer felt out of place in that moment. 

Kara was left alone with Lena as Alex and Maggie departed, informing them they would be back with dinner. The brunette held on tightly as the Kryptonian shook with despair in her arms. Nothing could fix this. Nothing could take it back. Kara was the one that ended up making a sacrifice. If only Lena could take that burden, be the hero that saved everyone. Her brain started drawing up plans for a machine that could clean the air. L-Corp’s research division was already working on a device to filter carbon dioxide. Maybe they could also extract lead as well. But the prototype was still years away from testing, even more from fully operational and marketed. And even if Lena did achieve such a feat, who knew where Mon-El would be by then?

Lena’s own tears began to fall for the pain and loss this dear friend of hers was enduring. The pain and loss that she had caused. Her genius, all her resources and money could not undo this. Her own humanity prevented her from fixing the broken heart of the woman she loved. So Lena just held her and hoped that she could at least bring her comfort from this cruel world. They cried together, sharing in the sorrow of broken hearts, until their tears ran out, and the woman of steel fell fast asleep nestled in her arms. Lena’s legs had long ago fallen asleep as they had remained on the ground, but she didn’t care. She would go through much worse pain for this wonderful and brave woman. She would carry the world for her, move heaven and earth for her. 


End file.
